The Joker
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: A Joker spends a Saturday detention with a Brain, an Athlete, a Basket Case, a Princess, and a Criminal. Somewhere along the way, the Joker and the Criminal fall in love. John/OC, Brian/Claire, Andy/Allison.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"…And these children that you spit on as they try to change their worlds are immune to your consultations, they're quite aware of what they're going through…"

-David Bowie

Saturday, March 24, 1984

Shermer High School

Shermer, Illinois. 60062.

Dear Mr. Vernon,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong.

But we think you're crazy enough to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are.

What do you care?

You see us as you want to see us; in the simplest terms, the most convenient definitions.

You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, a joker, and a criminal.

Correct?

That's the way we saw each other at 7:00 this morning. We were brainwashed.

**Author's Note: Greetings Breakfast Club fans! I have seen the movie several times and I felt inspired to write one!**

**Read and Enjoy! Feel free to review, favorite, and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RING! RING!

Belinda Gilbert groans and shuts off the alarm clock. "Today of all days I have to go to detention on a Saturday!" She thought angrily as she gets up.

Belinda slips on a black cropped DIY T-shirt with a deep V and the neckline cut out that said "Rebel" in white over a black tank top, blue denim miniskirt, fishnet tights, and black combat boots. She slips on a studded belt through the loops of her skirt, fingerless gloves on her hands, and a black leather jacket.

Belinda swipes mascara on her eyelashes and red lipstick on her lips. She runs a comb through her curly chestnut hair and tousles it. Belinda grabbed her Ed Hardy bag and headed downstairs.

After a quick breakfast, Belinda leaves a note for her parents on the table, grabs her lunch (which she puts in her bag), and retrieves the key to her Vespa. Belinda's parents took away her red Fiat convertible and key as a punishment.

She retrieves the Vespa, puts the key into the ignition, and drove off to Shermer High

School.

A silver BMW is the first car to arrive. Inside are Claire Standish and her father.

Claire looks at the school with disgust.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this. It's so absurd that I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like I'm defected or anything." She protested.

Claire's father sighed and turned to his daughter.

"I'll make up to you. Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day." He said.

Claire rolls her eyes and gets out of the car. She walks into the school.

Brian Johnson is sitting in the car with his mother and sister.

"Is this the first time or the last time we do this?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Last." Brian replied.

"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage." Mrs. Johnson said sternly.

"Mom, we're not supposed to study. We're supposed to sit there and do nothing." Brian protested.

"Well mister, you figure out a way to study!" Mrs. Johnson snapped.

"Yeah." Brian's little sister said in a taunting voice.

Brian gives his sister a dirty look.

"Well go!" Mrs. Johnson commanded harshly.

Brian gets out of the car and closes the door behind him.

Inside the pick-up truck, Andy Clark looks down in shame.

"Hey, I screwed around. Guys screw around there's nothing wrong with that." Mr. Clark said.

Andy nods his head in agreement.

"Except you got caught sport." Mr. Clark said.

"And Mom already rang me alright?" Andy said.

Mr. Clark frowned.

"You want to miss a match? You want to blow your ride?" He asked harshly.

Andy shakes his head.

"Now no school is going to give a scholarship to a discipline case." Mr. Clark added sternly.

Andy gives his father a cold look.

He gets out of the car and slams the door behind him.

As the truck departed, John Bender is walking by himself. He nearly gets hit by a small gray car, but continues walking towards the school.

Allison Reynolds steps out of the car and closed the door behind her. But before she could wave good-bye to her parents, the car drives away leaving Allison standing there. She watches a Vespa pull up.

Belinda parks the Vespa into a lot for bicycles and takes the key out of the ignition. She heads inside the school following Allison.

Whew, this is a lengthy chapter! At first I had trouble naming my OC but I decided to name her Belinda. She's not going to be like Belinda in A Walk to Remember in case you're wondering. More soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The red-haired prom queen takes her seat at the front table. She ignores the nerd who walks in and takes a seat at the table behind her.

The jock walks up to the table and points to the table and points to the chair. The prom queen shrugs and the jock sits next to her.

John walks in, pushing things off the checkout desk. Ignoring the two preps, He walks over to the geek's table pointing at the opposite table. The geek gets up running over to the other table. John sits down.

The dark-haired girl dressed in all black walks by, not looking at the other teens. She walks around the statue and takes a seat at the end behind the geek turning her back to the others.

The jock and the prom queen share a look and snicker.

Belinda walks in. She takes her seat across from the two popular students. Belinda tosses her bag in the chair and props up her feet.

Richard Vernon walks in and faces the six students.

"Well, well. Here we are. I want to congratulate you for being on time." The principal said smugly.

The prom queen raised her hand.

"Excuse me, sir?" I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention but um, I don't think I belong in here." She said.

"Spoiled brat," said Belinda.

The princess gives her a dirty look.

"It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. Ponder the error of your ways." Vernon stated.

There is a hacking sound. Belinda turns around to see John spitting saliva in the air and catching it in his mouth.

The joker looked impressed. The princess turns away in disgust.

"You will not talk." Vernon said to the princess.

"You will not move from these seats." The principal said to the geek.

Vernon walks over to the table opposite from the jock and the princess.

"You will sit up properly." He moves Belinda's feet from the table.

"Killjoy." Belinda retorted.

"That's another Saturday detention for you Miss Gilbert." Said Vernon.

"Blah, blah, blah." Belinda shot back.

"Another. Are you finished?" Vernon asked.

"Yeah, dude." Belinda replied.

The other three detainees looked at her in astonishment while John looked at her impressed.

Vernon walks over to John's table.

"You will not sleep." He pulls the chair out from his feet.

"All right people, we're going to do something different today. We are going to write an essay. No less than a thousand words describing to me who you think you are." Vernon announced.

He places blank paper and No. 2 pencils on the tables of the quiet girl, the geek, and the criminal.

"Is this a test?" John asked.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender and Miss Gilbert?" Vernon asked as he placed paper and pencils on Belinda's desk and the desk where the jock and the princess were sitting.

"Crystal." John replied.

"Yes siree, bob." Belinda replied.

"Good. You'll learn something from yourself. Maybe you'll decide whether or not you care to return." Vernon said.

The geek stood up.

"I can answer that because that be no, no for me sir." He said.

"Sit down Johnson." Vernon snapped.

"Thank you, sir." Said Johnson.

"My office is right across from that hall. Any monkey business is ill advised. Any questions?" Vernon asked.

No one responded.

"Yeah. I got a question. Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?" John asked.

Belinda busted out laughing.

"I'll give you the answer to that question Mr. Bender, next Saturday. That goes for you Miss Gilbert since you think it's funny. Don't mess with the bull, you two. You'll get the horns." Said Vernon.

He leaves the room.

"That man is a brownie hound." Said John.

"He sure the hell is." Belinda said.

Just as everyone is getting comfortable, there is a loud snapping sound. Belinda turns around to see the dark-haired girl biting her fingernails. She starts to bite them again, but looks up to see a mixture of shocked and disgusted expressions or in Belinda's case curiosity.

The quiet girl continues to bite her nails.

"Keep eating your hand you're not going to be hungry for lunch." John said.

The girl spit her nail at John but it missed.

"I've seen you before you know."

John turns to Belinda.

"But I haven't."

"Yeah, so?" Belinda asked.

She sees Vernon peeking out from his office. Belinda turns away from John.

More soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and review! It makes me happy that you like my story! Here's the new chapter and enjoy!

Disclaimer: John Hughes owns The Breakfast Club. I own my OC Belinda.

Chapter 4

As Belinda took off her leather jacket, someone behind her was talking.

"Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you? I am a walrus." Belinda turns to see Johnson whose pen was on the bottom lip.

"Dork." She muttered.

Johnson sees John and Belinda looking at him. He smiles and removes the pen from his lip.

Belinda watches John and Johnson take their coats off at the same time. John glared at the geek; Johnson stopped and pretended to be cold by pulling his coat back on. John takes off his coat and stares at Johnson.

John turns away from the nerd. He crumbles up his paper and threw it between the two popular teens. They ignore John.

John starts to sing his rendition of "Sunshine of Your Love." Belinda joins in by snapping her fingers.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me." Princess said quietly.

John stops singing. "Oh crap! What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" He asked.

"Please." Princess scoffed.

Belinda smirked as she watched John unzip his pants.

"You got to go, you got to go." He pretends to pee.

"Oh my God." Princess gasped.

"Hey you're not urinating in here, man." Jockstrap ordered.

"Don't talk. Don't talk. It makes it crawl back up." John said hurriedly.

"You whip it out, you're dead before the first drop hits the floor." Jockstrap threatened.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry, Grr." John teased.

Jockstrap turns away with an angry look on his face.

John turns to the geek.

"Hey, homeboy. Why don't you close that door? We'll get the prom queen and the joker impregnated." He said.

Both Princess and Belinda whipped their heads at the criminal and glared at him. Belinda flips the finger at John.

John stares at Belinda wiggling his eyebrows. Her cheeks flushed a bit.

"Hey. Hey!" Jockstrap called.

"What?" John asked, taking his gaze away from Belinda.

"I lose my temper, you're totaled man." Jockstrap said sternly.

"Totally?" John asked.

"Totally." Jockstrap retorted.

"Why don't you just shut up? Nobody's here interested." Princess snapped.

"Really. Butt face." Jockstrap scoffed.

"Well, hey sporto. What did you do to get in here?" John asked.

"He forgot to wash his jock." Belinda added jokingly.

Jockstrap glared at Belinda.

"Excuse me fellas, I think we should just write our papers." Johnson insisted.

"Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the butt. So knock it off!" Jockstrap snapped.

"It's a free country." Said John.

"He's doing it to get a rise out of you. Just ignore him." Princess advised.

"Sweets," said John.

Princess turned to the criminal.

"You couldn't ignore if you tried."

Princess turned away, scowling.

"So, so. Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend?" John asked.

"Steady dates?"

"Lo-vers?"

Jockstrap and Princess continue to ignore John.

"Come on Sporto. Level with me here. Do you slip her the hot beef injection?" John pestered.

"Go to hell!" Princess yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Jockstrap yelled.

Belinda grinned as she heard Vernon yell "Hey! What's going on in there?"

There's no response.

"Scumbag." Jockstrap muttered.

John gets up.

"What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party without Vernon checking us out every few seconds." He sits on the banister.

"You know the door's supposed to stay open." Johnson insisted.

"So what?" John asked.

"So why don't you just shut up? There's five other people in here you know." Jockstrap said.

" You can count. See I knew you had to be smart to be a wrestler."

"Who the hell are you to be judging anybody anyway?" Jockstrap asked.

"Really." Princess said.

"You know Bender, you don't even count. If you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not exist at this school." Jockstrap added.

Seeing the hurt look in John's eyes, Belinda gets up. She stalks over to Jockstrap, grabs his hair causing him to squeal and slams his forehead on the table.

"Look just because you're Mr. Big-Jock-On-Campus doesn't mean you treat other people like garbage. You should learn how to treat people with respect if you want to be treated with respect!"

Belinda stops slamming Jockstrap's forehead on the desk and lets go of his hair leaving him shocked. She walks over to John.

John who watched the scene in amazement hugged Belinda's shoulder as a way of saying "thanks."

"Well, I'll run right out and join the wrestling team." John said.

Jockstrap laughs weakly along with Princess.

"Maybe the Prep Club too. Student Council." John added.

"Nah, they wouldn't take you." Jockstrap said rubbing his forehead and the back of his head at the same time.

"I'm hurt." John said with a mock frown.

"You know why guys like you knock everything?" Princess asked.

"This should be stunning." John remarked.

"It's because you're afraid. Both of you." Princess said to John and Belinda.

"You richies are so smart. That's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities." John said.

"You're a big coward." Princess retorted.

"I'm in the Math Club." Johnson said. But no one heard him.

"See you're afraid they won't take you, you don't belong; you just have to dump all over it." Princess added putting her two cents in.

"Well wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being jerks now would it?" John asked.

"Well you wouldn't know; you don't know any of us." Princess said.

"Blah, Blah, Blah." Belinda said with a scoff.

Princess frowned at the joker.

"Well I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not going to go out and join one of their clubs." John said.

"I'm in the Physics Club." Johnson said louder this time.

"Excuse me a sec. What are you babbling about?" John asked.

"Well what I said was that I'm in the Math Club, Latin Club, and the Physics Club." Johnson said.

"Hey, cherry. Do you belong to the Physics Club?" John asked, leaning in.

"That's an academic club." Princess scoffed.

"So?" Belinda asked.

"So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs." Princess said.

"Ah, but to dorks like him, they are." John added.

Belinda kicks John in the shin and asked Johnson, "What do you guys do in your club?"

"Well, in Physics Club we uh we talk about physics, properties of physics." Johnson replied.

"See it's social." Belinda said.

"Demented and sad, but social." John agreed.

"I guess you could consider it a social situation. Um, there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have this big banquet at the Hilton." Johnson continued.

"You load up; you party?" John asked.

"No we get dressed up but we don't get high." Johnson said.

"Only burners like you two get high." Princess sneered at Belinda and John.

As Johnson rambled on, Belinda glared at the red head, her blood boiling. She nearly punches Princess in the face but John grabs Belinda by her shirt pulling her back.

Belinda leans in front of Princess.

"You better be lucky, Your Highness. I would've wrecked that pretty little face of yours." She whisper-hissed.

Cherry stared at the joker in shock.

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon is going to come right in here. I've got a meet this Saturday and I'm not going to miss it on the account of you boneheads." Jockstrap said snidely.

"No one cares, sporto." Belinda scoffed.

"Oh and wouldn't that be a bite huh? Missing a whole wrestling meet." John teased.

Jockstrap glared.

"You wouldn't know anything about it. You never competed in your whole life." He snapped.

"Oh, I know. And I feel all empty inside of it, because I have such a deep admiration for guys who roll around on the floor with other guys." John said with mock sadness.

Belinda laughed.

"Ah, you would never miss it, you don't have any goals." Jockstrap said.

"Oh but I do." John broke in.

"Yeah?" Jockstrap asked, curious.

"I want to be just like you. I figure all I need is lobotomy and some tights." John said with glee.

Belinda smirked.

"You wear tights?" Johnson asked.

Jockstrap turns around.

"No I don't wear tights. I wear the required uniform."

"Tights." Belinda and Johnson said in unison.

"Shut up!" Jockstrap snapped.

Belinda blew a raspberry at Jockstrap in Joker fashion.

More soon! And review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks again for the favorites and follows! I get excited when I receive a story favorite, follow and review for my story. Here's the new chapter and enjoy!

Chapter 5

The six teens heard a crashing sound from Vernon's office. Quickly, John sits between Cherry and Jockstrap while Belinda returned to her seat.

Both the criminal and the joker fold their hands primly, the look of innocence. As Vernon leaves the office, John gets up.

"Whoop."

Belinda grinned mischievously.

"There's not supposed to be any monkey business." Johnson said.

"Young man, have you finished your paper?" John asked, imitating Vernon.

Belinda giggled.

John walks over to the door and starts pulling the screws out.

"Come on Bender. Don't screw around." Jockstrap called out.

"What are you going to do?" Cherry asked.

"Drop dead, I hope." Jockstrap retorted.

"Bender, that's school property there." Johnson protested. "See now, it doesn't belong to us…"

"Do you really think he gives a rat's ass about a screw? Butt out." Belinda snapped.

Johnson shook his head meekly.

The library door slams shut behind the criminal. He walks up to the joker.

"Hold these for me, baby doll." John kisses Belinda on the cheek. He hands the screws to her.

"No problem, mi amigo." Belinda replied, grinning slyly as she put the screws in her bra.

"Come on fix it!" Jockstrap demanded as John took his seat.

He glares at Belinda.

"Give him the screws!"

"Tough beans, sporto." Belinda replied.

"You should really fix that." Johnson commented.

"Am I a genius?" John asked mischievously.

"No, you're an airhead!" Jockstrap retorted.

"What a funny guy!"

"Fix the door, Bender!"

"Shh! Everyone just shh!" John commanded. "Listen, I've been here before. I know what I'm doing!"

"No, fix the door!" Jockstrap hollered in protest.

"Shut up!" Belinda yelled.

The teens grew silent when they heard Vernon yell.

As if on cue, Vernon stormed into the room.

"Why is that door closed?" The principal asked angrily, as he stormed over to the Preps' table.

No one responded.

"WHY IS THAT DOOR CLOSED?" Vernon shouted.

"How are we supposed to know? We're not supposed to move," said John.

Vernon looks at the princess.

"Why?" He yelled.

Cherry flinched, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"We're just sitting here, like we're supposed to." She insisted.

Vernon walks over Johnson.

"Who closed that door?"

"I think a screw fell out of it." John broke in.

"It just closed, sir." Jockstrap added.

"Who?" Vernon asked the basket case.

The basket case just squeaked, slamming her forehead on the table. She hides under the hood of her parka.

"She doesn't talk, sir." Belinda said.

Vernon turned towards John.

"Give me that screw."

"I don't have it." John replied.

"You want me to yank you out of that seat and shake it out of you?"

"You'll never find it sir, it's probably in my bosom. Riddle me that." Belinda broke in.

Vernon whirled around at the chest-haired girl. "Another detention Miss Gilbert. Stay out of it. Give me the screw, Bender."

John takes his surprised gaze away from Belinda.

"I don't have it. Screws fall out all the time. The world's an imperfect place." He insisted.

"Give it to me, Bender." Vernon snarled.

"Dick, isn't obvious that you're on a witch hunt for a screw? Again, riddle me that." The joker commented.

Vernon gave Belinda an evil look.

"Another. You better watch your step, young lady."

Belinda sticks her tongue at the principal's back in Joker fashion.

John looks at Belinda with an amazed expression. She glances at him and winks, grinning slyly.

The joker smirks to herself as she watched Vernon place a folding chair in front of the door to stay open.

"The door's way too heavy, sir." John pointed out.

Vernon ignores the criminal. He stands outside and let the door close. The chair went flying and the door slammed shut in Vernon's face.

Belinda laughs while the five other teens smirked or smiled.

Vernon storms back into the library.

"Andrew Clark!" He barked. "Get up here. Come on, front and center! Let's go!"

Andrew gets up.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up?" John asked. "If he gets up, we'll all get up. It'll be anarchy!"

Belinda watches Vernon and Andrew move the magazine rack in front of the door, which blocked the entrance.

"It's out of my hands." John said, holding his hands up.

Belinda chuckled as she watched Andrew act like a clumsy fool.

"That's very clever, sir, but what if there's a fire?" John asked. "I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would unwise at this juncture in your career, sir."

The criminal refers to Belinda, Johnson, and the basket case as children.

Vernon seemed to agree with John's statement.

"What are doing? What are you doing with this? Get this out of here for Pete's sake." Vernon scolded Andrew like he was a five year-old who made a mess instead of a high school athlete.

"What's the matter with you? Come on!" Vernon demanded angrily.

"Well, you know, the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." Johnson said matter-of-factly.

"Show Dick some respect." John and Belinda said in unison.

Vernon pushes Andrew back to his chair.

"Go! Get back in your seat." Vernon ordered.

"I expected a little more from a varsity letterman." He said sternly.

Andrew just stared at Vernon blankly.

"You're not fooling anyone, Bender. The next screw that falls out is going to be you." The principal stated.

"Eat my shorts." John muttered.

Vernon storms over to the criminal's table.

"What was that?"

"Eat. My. Shorts."

"You just bought yourself another Saturday." Vernon snapped.

"Oh, I'm crushed." The criminal said with mock sadness.

"You just bought one more."

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that I'm going have to check my calendar." John retorted.

"Good! Because it's going to be filled! We'll keep going." Vernon snapped as he pointed at John with his index and pinky finger.

"You want another one?"

John just stared at the principal.

"Just say the word. Say it. Instead of going to prison, you'll come here!"

Vernon's words made Belinda's blood boil. She glares at his back.

"Are you through?" Vernon asked.

"No!" John replied with a rebellious sneer. He crossed his arms defiantly.

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?"

"That's another one, right now." Vernon ranted like a maniac, "I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

John is quiet for a moment before he yelled, "Yes!"

"You got it! You got another one right there. That's another one, pal." Vernon shouted, rather excited.

"Cut it out!" Princess said shrilly.

John looks at the red head.

She mouths the word "Stop."

"You through?" Vernon demanded.

"Not even close, bud!" John snarled.

"Good! You got one more there."

"You really think I give a piss?"

"Another. You through?" Vernon sneered.

"How many is that?" John asked.

"That's seven, including the one when we first came in and he asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet." Johnson broke in, trying to be helpful unsuccessfully.

"Now it's eight. You stay out of it." Vernon commanded.

"Excuse me sir, it's seven." Johnson protested, holding seven fingers up to prove his point.

"Shut up, peewee!"

Finally, Belinda had enough. She stood up and threw a book at the principal's back. Vernon spun around to glare at her while the other teens stared at her in surprise.

"Shut up already! You sound like a pansy and you have no right to treat people like dirt!"

Vernon's eyes flashed with fury. "Watch your step, Miss Gilbert! You already have detentions under your belt!"

"You want a piece of me? Ooh, I'm scared now." Belinda taunted sarcastically.

"That's another Saturday, missy!" Vernon yelled, storming over to the chestnut-haired girl.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Belinda declared sarcastically. "Let's go, dickhead!"

"You got it! Keep it up, Gilbert. We have all day!"

"Oh, your wife doesn't mind? I bet she's unsatisfied." Belinda retorted.

"ENOUGH! Now sit down, Gilbert!" Vernon screamed.

Belinda sits down, glaring furiously at the principal.

Vernon turns away, towards the library door. He turns and faces John and Belinda with his index and pinky fingers pointed at them.

"You're mine, Bender. And you Gilbert. For two months I got you both!" Vernon sneered with a triumphant look in his eyes.

"What can I say? I'm thrilled." John snapped.

"Ex-flipping'-cited." Belinda shot back.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You two ought to spend a little more time trying to make something of yourselves and a little less time trying to impress people." Vernon sneered.

"All right, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here, I'm cracking skulls!"

Both the criminal and the joker mock the principal silently.

Vernon turns and makes a bullhorn gesture at John and Belinda. He leaves the room.

"SCREW YOU!" Belinda and John shouted at the top of their lungs.

John glances at the chestnut-haired girl astonished at what she had done.

Belinda couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Fudge." She muttered to herself. She'll have to go home and face the music.

Wow, this is a long chapter! More soon! And review please! I'd appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The tension eventually passed. Belinda picked up her favorite book from the floor _Rebecca_ by Daphne DuMaurier and started reading.

While she was reading, Belinda observed the five other teens. John lit a match to his boot and smoked a cigarette. Princess was daydreaming, Johnson was staring at the red-head, Andrew was pulling the strings on his blue hoodie, and the quiet girl was wrapping string around her finger trying to make it purple.

While John was smoking a joint, he watches Belinda. She had long, curly chestnut hair, emerald green eyes, and pouty lips. There was something about Belinda John liked. Maybe it was her sense of humor, or the way she stood up to Andrew and Vernon.

John puts the fire out and plays air guitar. After a while, he leans back and dozes off.

Meanwhile, Belinda's eyes grew heavy. She tries to fight it, but lost the fight. The joker falls asleep.

Vernon glares at the sleeping teens.

"Wake up!" He ordered.

No response.

"Who has to go to the lavatory?" The principal asked.

All six hands raised in the air.

The clock now read 10:22. Belinda sat on John's desk. John was sitting on a library desk tearing pages out of a book. Andrew was stretching his leg on the rail. Johnson was reading a book and Princess was messing with her pencil.

"That's real intelligent." Andrew commented, watching John rip the pages out.

"You're right." John replied. "It's wrong to destroy literature. Such fun to read. And…" He paused, flipping the book over to look at the title, "Molay really pumps my nads."

"Moliere." Belinda and Cherry corrected in unison with a French accent.

The red head shot daggers at the chestnut haired girl. The joker just smirked at the prom queen. John just looked at the two girls while Belinda smiled at the criminal.

"I love his work." Johnson said.

John tosses book pages at the blonde nerd causing him to duck behind the pillar.

The rebel rolls his eyes before tearing the binding off and slamming it down. He starts to place cards in the wrong places.

"Big deal. Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy." John said.

"Speak for yourself." Andrew said dryly.

"Do you think I speak for you? I don't even know your language." John retorted.

Andrew turned away and faced the princess.

"Hey, you grounded tonight?" He asked.

Princess shrugged, "I don't know. My mom said I was. My dad told me just to blow her off."

Andrew glances back at John to make sure he was listening before continuing.

"There's a big party at Stubby's. His parents are in Europe. It should be pretty wild. Are you going to go?"

Belinda ignores the conversation between the two preps. Instead, she lays her head on John's scarf and stares up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" Princess asked, "I doubt it."

"How come?" Andrew asked.

"Because I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my dad says its okay. It's like this big monster deal." Princess explained, waving her hand slightly, "It's endless. It's a total drag."

Belinda rolls her eyes.

"It's like any minute, divorce." Princess finished with an eye roll.

"Who do you like better?" John suddenly asked.

"What?" Princess asked, confused.

"You like your old man better than your mom?" John clarified.

"There both screwed." Princess said like it was obvious.

"He's saying if you had to choose between them, princess." Belinda broke in, earning a glare from the red-head and a smirk from John.

Cherry turned away from Belinda and John before looking at the criminal, "I don't know." She replied with a shrug, "I probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one gives a piss about me. It's like they just use me to get back at each other."

"Ha!" The dark-haired girl suddenly shouted, causing everyone to look at her.

Belinda laughed and gave her thumbs –up, while seeing the smile on Andrew's face. The basket case blew her bangs out of her eyes before smiling slightly.

"Shut up!" Cherry snapped angrily at the two girls.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andrew said.

"Yeah, if I didn't, nobody else would." Cherry retorted.

"Oh, you're breaking my heart." Andrew said sarcastically.

"Sporto?" John asked.

"What?" Andrew demanded, looking at the rebel.

John tossed the card catalogue away.

"You get along with your parents?" He asked.

"Well, if I say yes, I'm an idiot right?" Andrew asked.

John jumped over the rail and stood in front of the blonde jock.

"You're an idiot anyway. But if you say you get along with your parents, well, you're a liar too."

Belinda watched John walk away, Andrew glaring at his back. Johnson looked at the two nervously while Cherry was smirking slightly. Andrew followed John and shoved his shoulder.

"You know something, man?" He asked, not waiting for John to respond, "If we weren't in school, I'd waste you."

John turned to face the athlete.

"Can you hear this?" He asked, holding his hand palm down, "You want me to turn it up?" The criminal turned his hand up to flip the bird at Andrew.

Belinda groaned when Johnson stepped in to break up a fight.

"Hey fellas, I mean…" John and Andrew smacked his hands away, still glaring at each other.

"I don't-I don't like my parents either." The nerd stuttered. "I mean, I don't…"

He gets cut off by Andrew who shoves past him and sat on the table behind Belinda.

"I don't get along with them when their idea of parental compassion…" Johnson said, gesturing with his hands, "Is just, you know wacko, you know."

"Dork." John said.

"Yeah?" Johnson asked naively.

"You are a parent's wet dream, okay?" John stated, patting Johnson's arm.

"That's the problem though." The nerd insisted.

"Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinds of clothes. But face it; you're a neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie."

Belinda snorted at the nerd's nickname.

"What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" John asked.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andrew demanded.

"I'm being honest, airhead. I'd expect you to know the difference." John said.

"Well, he's got a name." The jock retorted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. What's your name?" Andrew asked the nerd.

"Brian." The nerd replied.

"See?"

"My condolences." John said with mock sympathy.

"What's your name?" Cherry asked.

"I'll be with you in a moment." John replied.

"What's your name?" He asked the joker.

"Belinda. My name's Belinda."

"Belinda." The criminal walks over to Cherry.

"What's yours?" He asked.

Cherry hesitates and responds, "Claire."

"Ka-lair?" John asked, stretching the name out.

"Claire. It's a family name." She insisted.

"No, it's a fat girl's name." John said.

"Oh, thank you." Claire replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome." John said sarcastically.

"I'm not fat." Claire insisted.

"Well not at present, but I can see you really pushing maximum density."

Belinda snickered. John looks up at her before he went back to insult the prom queen.

"You see, I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people." John explained. "There are fat people that were born to be fat, and there are fat people that were once thin but they became fat."

Belinda giggled. John looked at her again, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"So when you look at them, you can see that thin person inside." The criminal continued to explain to Claire, "You see, you're going to get married, you're going to squeeze out a few puppies and then…" He makes an expanding motion with his hands and a ballooning noise.

Claire sneered at John and flipped the bird at him in a prissy manner.

"Oh". John said with mock surprise. "Obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl."

Belinda snickered into her palm.

"I'm not that pristine." Claire denied.

John leans in front of the prom queen. "Are you a virgin?"

Claire glared at him.

"I'll bet you a million dollars that you are. Let's end the suspense. Is it going to be a white wedding?" John asked.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Claire snapped.

Suddenly, the smirk disappeared from Belinda's face. She thought it was funny when John made fun of the princess at first, but asking a girl about her virginity is a big no-no.

"Back off, Johnny." Belinda snapped, sliding off the table to stand next to Claire. "Her sex life is none of your business, so butt out."

John straightened and looked surprised, but he didn't show it. Instead, he attacks the chestnut-haired girl.

"What about you clown?" John asked. "Are you a virgin as well?"

"That's also none of your business." Belinda retorted.

"Have either of you ever been felt up?" John looked between the two girls.

Belinda glared and crossed her arms while Claire looked embarrassed and angry.

"Over the bra, under the blouse, your shoes off, hoping that your parents don't walk in?" He questioned.

Claire blinked and swallowed, her face flushed. "Do you want me to puke?"

John smirked at her before looking at Belinda, who stayed quiet and continued to glare at him so he continued, "Over the panties, no bra," His eyes glanced to both girls' chests, "Blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

Seeing the wide-eyed look on Claire's face, Belinda decides to take matters into her own hands and turn the tables on the criminal in Joker fashion.

"What about you? Have you ever been felt up?" Belinda asked, wrapping her arms around John.

The criminal stared at the joker, dumbfounded. She looks deep into his eyes.

"Pants all the way down to your ankles, shirt ripped open, hoping the janitor doesn't walk in." Belinda said in a breathless voice. She walks away from John, shaking her hips and stands near the basket case.

"Leave them alone." Andrew suddenly said.

John looks at the athlete who starts to walk towards him.

"I said leave them alone." Andrew repeated.

"You're going to make me?" John asked.

"Yeah."

John walks away from Claire and faced the jock.

"You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me. You and me. Two hits. Me and you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready, pal." Andrew declared.

Belinda watched with a smirk as John smacked Andrew's hand and got pinned to the ground by the athlete.

"I don't want to get into this with you man." John said from the floor.

Both the criminal and the jock get up.

"Why not?" Andrew demanded.

"Cause I'd kill you." John replied. "It's real simple. I'd kill you and your stinking parents would sue me. It'd be a big mess and I won't even care to bother."

"Baloney." Andrew muttered.

John flips the switchblade open which made a clicking sound.

Belinda gulped nervously while Andrew looked concerned because Belinda was near him. She moves away from the weapon.

John stabs the switch into the chair.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to them." Andrew declared.

From the corner of her eye, Belinda saw the basket case try to grab the knife, but she beat her to the punch and pulled the knife and slipped it in the pocket of her skirt. The basket case pouted.

"You don't look at them and you don't even think about them! You understand me?" Andrew finished.

"I'm trying to help them." John insisted.

Belinda rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

**Whew, another long chapter! I have read other Bender/OC stories and I was inspired to have Belinda give John a taste of his own medicine. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the favorites, followings, and review! It brings a smile to my face that you like my story. Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 7

Everyone had settled down. Carl, the school's janitor walks in pushing a big trashcan in and listening to a song on his Walkman. He empties the trash into the can.

"Brian, how you're doing?" Carl asked.

Brian didn't respond. Instead, he lowers his head in embarrassment.

"Your dad work here?" John asked mockingly.

Brian made a face at the criminal while Andrew smirked.

"Can it, Johnny." Belinda snapped.

"Hi, Belinda. How are you?" Carl asked.

"Good thanks." Belinda replied.

"Can you still baby sit tomorrow?"

"Sure can. I'm great at entertaining little kids."

John takes his surprised gaze away from Belinda.

"Uh Carl?" John asked.

"What?" Carl questioned.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How does one become a janitor?" John questioned.

"You want to be a janitor?" Carl asked skeptically.

"No. I just want to know how one becomes a janitor," John clarified, "Because Andrew here is very interested in pursuing a career in the custodial arts."

"Oh really?" Carl asked sarcastically, looking at Andrew.

Andrew was fuming and Belinda was scowling at John.

"You guys think I'm some untouchable peasant? Serf, peon, huh?" Carl asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Belinda turned away from scowling at John to look at Carl.

"Maybe so." Carl continued, "But following a broom around hellions like you for the last eight years, I've learned a couple things. I look through your letters. I look through your lockers."

John looked at the janitor with a surprised expression.

Carl smirked, seeing the look on John's face.

"I listen to your conversations. You don't know that, but I do." Carl stated, pointing to his ear. "I am the eyes and ears of this institution, my friends."

Before leaving, he stops to look at the giant clock.

"By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast." Carl added smugly.

Belinda chuckled, John grinned, and the others groaned. Andrew muttered, "crap."

"Bye, Carl!" Belinda called.

The janitor raised his hand and left.

This chapter was shorter, but the next one will be longer. More soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The clock now read 11:30. Belinda was bored to tears until John started to whistle "Colonel Boogey March." Belinda joins in and then the others. They whistled until Vernon walked in. The others stopped except for John and Belinda who switch to a Beethoven tune. Vernon scowls at the two troublemakers.

"All right girls. That's thirty minutes for lunch." The principal stated.

"In here?" Andrew asked, confused.

"Here." Vernon said.

"Well, I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place to eat lunch in sir," Andrew said.

"Well, I don't care what you think Andrew." Vernon snapped.

"Uh, Dick? Excuse me, Rich. Will milk be available to us?" John asked.

"We're extremely thirsty, sir." Andrew said.

"I have really low tolerance on dehydration." Claire broke in.

"I've seen her dehydrated, sir. It's pretty gross." Andrew added.

"Relax, I'll get it." John said.

"Me too. I need to stretch my legs," said Belinda.

They start to get up, but Vernon stops them.

"Ah, Ah. Sit down, Belinda Gilbert." Vernon said to the joker.

Belinda sits down.

"Grab some wood there, bud." He said to the criminal, "You two think I was born yesterday? Going to have you both roaming these halls?"

John and Belinda just shrugged.

"You." Vernon said to Andrew.

Andrew points to Claire, who sits up straight but slumps when Vernon picks the basket case.

"And you. Hey! What's her name? Wake her wake her! Hey! Come on, on your feet missy let's go! This is no rest home." Vernon ordered, snapping his fingers.

The basket case grabs her bag and gets up.

"Soft drinks are in the teacher's lounge. Let's go!" The principal commanded.

Andrew reluctantly gets up.

The jock and the basket case walk in the hallway, not speaking to each other.

"So, what's your poison?" Andrew asked, breaking the ice.

The girl didn't respond.

"What do you drink?" Andrew clarified.

No response.

"Okay. Forget I asked." Andrew said, rather disappointed.

"Vodka." The girl said.

Andrew turned to look at the girl with an incredulous expression.

"Vodka. When do you drink vodka?" Andrew demanded.

"Whenever," The girl replied.

"A lot?"

"Tons." The girl drawled.

"Is that why you're here today?"

No reply.

"Why you're here?" Andrew asked.

"Why you're here?" The dark-haired girl asked sharply, facing the athlete.

Andrew leans against the wall.

"Um, I'm here today because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride." He stated.

The dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"See, I get treated differently because Coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man. I'm not a winner because I want to be a winner. I'm a winner because I got strength and speed, kind of like a racehorse. That's about how I'm involved in what's happening to me." Andrew continued.

"Yeah? That's very interesting." The girl said.

Andrew nodded.

"Now, why don't you tell me why you're really in here?" The girl asked.

"Forget it." Andrew replied.

John was staring at Belinda who was leaning against the statue opposite from Claire with fascination. She was tall for a girl, had an hourglass shaped body, and incredible legs. John also noticed Belinda had tattoos on her biceps. On her right bicep was a tattoo of Tinker bell and on the left bicep was a tattoo of Harley Quinn.

"Claire, want to see a picture of a guy with elephantitis of the nuts? What about you, Belinda? It's pretty tasty." John said.

"No, thank you." Claire replied.

"Not interested." Belinda said.

"How do you think he rides a bike?" John asked.

Claire ignores him and examines her perfectly, well-manicured nails.

"Great, I guess." Belinda replied.

"Would either of you consider dating a guy like this?"

"Can you just leave us alone?" Claire asked irritably.

"If he was a terrific dancer, had a great personality, and a car? Although one of you would probably ride in the backseat because his nuts would ride shotgun." John continued.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" Claire asked no one in particular.

"Watch what you say. Brian here is a cherry." John warned.

"A cherry?" Brian asked skeptically.

"I wish I was on a plane…to France." Claire said.

"Seriously, I would go to London, England. British guys are so cute with their accents." Belinda said.

Claire giggled.

John was about to make a comment, but was interrupted by Brian.

"I'm not a cherry." The geek denied.

"When have you gotten laid?"

"I've laid lots of times." Brian insisted.

"Name one," said John.

"She lives in Canada. I met her at the Niagara Falls. You wouldn't know her," said Brian.

"Ever laid anyone around here?" John asked.

Brian places an index finger to his lips gesturing to the girls.

"Oh, you and Claire did it!" John said loudly.

Claire and Belinda turned to look at the boys.

"What are you talking about?" Claire demanded.

Belinda just watched the two boys.

"Nothing. Nothing." Brian said quickly trying to change the subject. "Let's just drop it, okay? We'll talk about it later."

"No, drop what?" Claire asked, curious. "What are you talking about?"

John grinned slyly at the two girls.

"Well, Brian's was trying to tell me in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area that presently you and he are riding the hobby horse."

Belinda snorted and Claire scowled at the nerd.

"Little pig!" The queen bee snapped, glaring at Brian.

"No! I'm not!" Brian protested. "John said I was a cherry, and I said I wasn't. That's it. That's all that was said."

"Then what were you motioning to Claire for?" John asked.

"You know, I don't appreciate this very much, Brian." Claire said.

"He is lying!" Brian insisted, pointing at John trying to defend himself.

"Oh, so you weren't motioning to Claire? Then you were motioning to Belinda." John said.

"Excuse me?" Belinda asked in disbelief.

"You know he's lying, right?" Brian asked.

"Were you or were you not motioning to one of them?" John pressed.

Unable to lie anymore, Brian said "Yeah, but it was only- it was only because I didn't want them to know I was a virgin, okay?"

John looked at the nerd in disbelief.

"Excuse me for being a virgin. I'm sorry."

Claire scoffed slightly and walked towards them, "Why didn't you want us to know you were a virgin?"

"Because it's personal business. It's my personal, private business." Brian replied.

John smirked, "Well, Brian, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business."

Belinda kicked John in the thigh, which caused him to yelp in pain.

"Don't listen to him. It's cool to be a virgin. At least you don't impregnate a poor, innocent girl." The joker said.

"I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin too." Claire added.

"You do?" Brian asked, surprised.

Claire smiled and nodded.

"It's great to wait until after marriage. There's always pros to be a virgin." Belinda stated with a Cheshire cat-like grin.

John stared at the princess and the joker as if they had lobsters crawling out of their ears. Belinda smirked at the criminal. Brian sneered at John before smiling and hiding his face in his knees.

A/N: Thanks again for the favorites, follows, and reviews! You guys are awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, in case you're wondering why Belinda is called a joker, here's why: She plays jokes on everyone. You'll find out later on why Belinda is in detention, what she did was a pretty good joke.

I noticed in chapter 4 that I referred my OC a chest-haired girl. I meant chestnut-haired. I wasn't paying attention to what I was typing. Whoops!

Now I watched "The Breakfast Club" on AMC a few weeks ago and I'm brainstorming ideas for the next chapters. So anyways, here's the new chapter and enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Chapter 9

Andrew and the quiet girl returned with the sodas. Belinda helps herself to can of Coca-Cola and sits down at her seat. Claire takes her lunch out of a small shopping bag.

"What's in there?" John asked.

"Guess," Claire replied. "Where's your lunch?"

"She's wearing it." John replied, pointing at Belinda.

Belinda scowls.

"You're nauseating." The princess sneered.

John takes a Coca-Cola can and tosses it over to the quiet girl who grabs it without looking up.

As Belinda took the contents of her lunch out, she looks over to see Claire set up a miniature seafood restaurant. She pours what appeared to be soy sauce in a small bowl.

"What's that?" John asked.

"Sushi." Claire replied.

"Su-shi?"

"Rice, raw fish, and uh, seaweed." Claire stated.

Andrew and Brian stared at her like she was crazy. Belinda made a gagging sound. She tasted sushi one time and it just tasted nasty.

Even John looked disgusted.

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth, and you're going to eat that?"

"Can I eat?" Claire asked.

"I don't know. Give it a try." John replied.

As Belinda unwrapped her pepperoni sandwich, she sees Andrew take out a few sandwiches, a bag of chips, a carton of milk, a bag of chocolate chip cookies, an apple and a banana.

"For a high school jock, you eat like a pig. Oink, Oink." Belinda makes pig sounds.

John laughs while Andrew shot Belinda a dirty look.

Belinda takes a bite of her sandwich. She hears a loud, slurping sound behind her. The joker turned to see the basket case drinking soda from the can and the table.

The dark-haired girl peeled salami off the bread and tossed it at the statue. She sprinkles Pixie Sticks sugar on top and slips some in her mouth. The girl puts Captain Crunch cereal on top and crushes it with her hand. She puts her sugary sandwich together and takes a big bite with a loud crunch.

The other teens stared at the basket case with shock and disgust. Belinda golf-clapped.

"Bravo." The chestnut-haired girl said.

The basket case winked at the joker.

Belinda took another bite of pepperoni sandwich.

John gets up and sits next to Belinda.

"That's your lunch?" He asked, eyeing the second pepperoni sandwich, apple, gummy worms, and potato chips.

"Yep." Belinda drawled.

"Tease." The criminal mumbled and gets up and sat next to Brian.

Belinda turned and watched John snatch Brian's lunch bag and placed it in front of him with a can of soda.

"What are we having?' John asked, folding his hands and looking at Brian.

"Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch, I guess." The nerd stuttered slightly.

John pulls a yellow thermos out of the bag.

"Milk?"

"Soup." Brian corrected.

John reaches back into the bag, slapping Brian's hand when he tried to take the bag back and pulled a juice box out, smirking.

"Uh, that's apple juice." Brian said.

"I can read." John said dully.

He pulls out a sandwich.

"PB&J with the crusts cut off. Well, Brian this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?" John asked.

Belinda laughed.

"No, Mr. Johnson." Brian replied.

John gets up.

"Here's my impression of the life at Big Bri's house," said John.

"Let's hear it for Johnny." Belinda declared, imitating a trumpet fanfare.

John stands in front of the statue.

"Son?" He bellowed, imitating Brian's dad.

"Yeah, Dad?" John asked in a child-like voice pretending to be Brian.

"How was your day pal?" John asked (as Mr. Johnson).

"Great Dad. How's yours?" John asked (as Brian).

"Super. Say son how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?" John asked (as Mr. Johnson).

"Great Dad. But I've got homework to do." John replied (as Brian).

"That's alright, son. You can do it on the boat," said John (as Mr. Johnson).

"Gee!" John replied with glee (as Brian).

"Dear, isn't our son swell?" John asked (as Mr. Johnson).

"Yes dear. Isn't life swell?" John asked in a female voice imitating Brian's mother.

John makes kissing sounds pretending to be Brian's parents. He pauses and makes a fist punch in the mom's face.

Belinda no longer found John's skit hilarious.

"All right. What about your family?" Andrew asked.

"Mine?" John asked.

"Yeah." Andrew replied.

"Real simple," said John.

He pretends to be his dad rubbing his cheek.

"Stupid, worthless, no-good, free-loading, big mouth, know-it-all jerk." John stated in a deep voice pretending to be his dad.

"You forgot ugly, lazy, and disrespectful." John added in a female voice pretending to be his mom.

"Shut up! Go fix me a turkey pot pie." John yelled (as his dad).

"What about you Dad?" John asked in his own voice.

"Screw you," John snapped (as his dad).

"No Dad, what about you?" John asked.

"Screw you!" John yelled (as his dad).

"NO DAD, WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"SCREW YOU!"

Belinda flinched. She felt bad for the criminal.

"Is that for real?" Brian asked.

"You want to come over, sometime?" John asked.

"That's baloney. It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it." Andrew said dryly.

Belinda's blood began to boil. She glared at the blonde jock.

"No?" John asked.

"No." Andrew replied.

"No?"

"Did I stutter?" Andrew asked.

John walks over to him and pulls back the sleeve of his white shirt to reveal a small bruise on the triceps.

"Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar. Do I stutter? See, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." John said.

He walks away from Andrew.

"See I don't think that I need to sit with you stinking dildos anymore." John snapped.

He knocks over the books angrily, yelling in frustration and climbed up the stairs.

Fuming, Belinda got up and slapped Andrew in the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are jockstrap? You have no right to act superior and think your life is perfect. You. Are. Worthless." She walks away from the athlete.

"Johnny?" Belinda asked softly.

"What do you want, clown?" The criminal asked coldly.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay. My parents never laid a hand on me I…"

"Look Belinda, if you're going to say 'I know how you feel' I'm slapping you silly." John said harshly.

"Ooh, must this all end in violence?" Belinda asked with sarcasm in her tone. "You're not listening. I'm saying if you need a place to hang out, you're welcome to come over. My parents won't mind."

John's eyes softened.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're a cool guy." Belinda replied.

John cupped both sides of Belinda's face with his hands and kissed her gently on the lips.

"So, your parents never laid a hand on you?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No. Except one time when my mother slapped me across the face for acting like a smart aleck. It never happened again after that." Belinda said.

"Ah. By the way, I like your tattoos. I think Harley Quinn is awesome." John said.

"Thanks." Belinda replied.

The criminal and the joker continued to kiss.

Well, I hoped you liked it! Stay tuned, more soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! When I was brainstorming the story, I thought about including a Monday chapter but I wasn't sure if I could pull it off.

But after thinking it over, I have decided to do a Monday story as a follow-up (and yes, John will come over to Belinda's house).

Here's the new chapter and enjoy!

Chapter 10

John and Belinda finished their romantic make-out session. They climbed down from the stairs.

"Baby, how would you like to come with me to get my stash of weed from my locker?" The criminal asked.

"I'd like to come. That would be cool. Let's ask those dummies if they want to tag along." The joker replied.

"Okay." John said.

The two troublemakers walked up.

"So, are guys up for making a trip to my locker?" John asked.

"What for?" Brian asked curiously.

"You'd have to come along for the ride kid," said Belinda.

"Are you coming or not?" John pressed.

Claire gets up, then Andrew, Brian, and the quiet girl.

John looked both ways to make sure Vernon was gone. The six teens exited the library once the coast was clear.

Belinda walked beside John. He smiles at her and puts his arm around Belinda's waist. Claire walked up to them and stood on John's other side.

"How do you know where Vernon went?" Claire asked.

"I don't." John replied, not looking at her.

"Well, then how do you know when he'll be back?" The princess demanded.

"I don't." He said again, and Belinda saw a smirk forming on his lips.

The chestnut-haired girl turned around to look at the red head.

"Being bad feels pretty good, huh princess?" Belinda asked with a sly grin.

The princess sneered at the joker.

"What's the point of going to Bender's locker?" Brian asks Andrew.

"Beats me." The jock replied, shrugging.

Brian continued, "This is so stupid. Why are we risking getting caught?"

"I don't know." Andrew was starting to get irritated; he doesn't look at the geek.

"So then what are we doing?" Brian pressed.

"You ask me one more question and I'm beating the crap out of you." Andrew snapped.

"Sorry." Brian said meekly and stayed quiet.

The teens reached John's locker.

John opens it and a guillotine fell and sliced the tip of a red Converse sneaker.

"Ooh, I'd like to have one of those." Belinda said.

"I'll give you one, baby." John replied as he opened the top portion of the locker.

"You're such a slob." Andrew scoffed.

"My maid's on vacation." John retorted. He pulls out a large, greasy paper bag.

Belinda watched as John pulled two more bags, and finally the weed.

"It's drugs!" Brian exclaimed.

"Screw that Bender. Put it back," Andrew ordered.

John ignores the athlete and walked away.

"Drugs. The boy has marijuana." Brian said.

Claire ignores him and walked away following John.

"That was marijuana." Brian said.

"Shut up, dick." Andrew muttered, walking away from the nerd.

Belinda and the quiet girl were the last two left.

"Do either of you approve of this?" Brian asked.

The two girls didn't respond.

Brian scoffs and walks away.

Belinda sees that the girl is about to grab John's combination lock.

"Trade?" She asked, taking the knife out of her pocket.

The dark-haired girl nodded and took the knife from Belinda, slipping it in her bag. Belinda slipped the lock in her pocket.

"Say, what's your name?" Belinda asked.

"Allison." The girl replied.

"Belinda."

"Pleasure." Allison said.

"Same." Belinda replied.

The two girls walked after the others.

When John realized a certain chestnut-haired joker was missing, he stopped walking, panicking.

"Now how are we getting back to the library, Bender?" Andrew demanded.

Ignoring the athlete, John saw Belinda walking next to Allison. He makes a "come here" gesture with his index finger. Belinda walks up to the criminal.

"We'll cross through the lab and then we'll double back." John explained as he and Belinda started walking again, Andrew on John's other side.

"You better be right. If Vernon cuts us off, it's your fault, airhead." Andrew snapped.

"Ah shut up, you stupid jock. John knows what he's doing." Belinda shot back.

Andrew glared at the joker.

"What did he say?" Brian asked worriedly, "Where are we going?"

Claire ignores him and walks ahead of the nerd. Allison walks behind them.

Belinda nearly gasped as she, John, Claire and Brian froze when they saw Vernon walking down the hallway, luckily away from them.

John gripped Belinda's hand as the five teens ran down the hallway, only to go back. Allison leaned against the lockers watching them run like chickens with their heads cut off.

The six teens kept running until they stopped and saw Vernon drinking water from water fountain his back to them. They continued running. They ran down the stairs.

"Wait, wait. Hold it." John suddenly said, letting go of Belinda's hand.

The others stopped.

"We have to go through the cafeteria."

"No through the activities hall," Andrew insisted.

"Hey, you don't know what you're talking about." John retorted.

"This is not the time to be arguing, acting like your shoe size." Belinda said.

The athlete and the criminal ignored her, much to Belinda's frustration.

"You don't know…"

Allison squeaked loudly.

"We're through listening to you. We're going this way." Andy snapped, glaring at John. "You go where you want, mother hen."

Andy, Claire, and Brian broke into a run.

"Come on!" He called.

Belinda groaned in frustration. She wanted to strangle the dumb jock. Belinda, Allison, and John reluctantly followed the three teens.

The teens ran down the stairs again all the way to the fence.

"Crap!" Andy gasped.

"Great idea, jag-off." John snapped.

"Screw you!" Andy snarled.

"Screw you, idiot!" Belinda yelled.

"Why didn't you listen to John?" Claire berated the athlete.

"We're dead." Brian said.

"No, just me." John muttered, looking at Belinda.

"What?" Belinda asked, startled.

John turned to Brian, pulling the weed out of his pocket.

"Get back to the library. Keep your unit out of it." He ordered, stuffing the bag in the geek's pants.

"Johnny, no! I won't let you! You'll get caught." Belinda protested.

"I have to, baby. Besides, you need to escort these amateurs back." John said.

Belinda sighed. "Oh, all right. But, get back to the library."

"Will do, clown." John replied.

Before he leaves, John and Belinda embraced in a passionate kiss, lips locked, noses pressed, and arms wrapped around each other.

John lets go and takes off running, shouting, "I want to be an airborne ranger!" He turned around and winked at the joker.

Belinda smiled dreamily for a minute before turning to face the others.

"Listen up, fresh meat. Let's beat it out of here or else our goose is cooked." The chestnut haired girl declared.

The other teens followed Belinda with amused looks on their faces.

"Before the day I die." John hollered, running down the hallway, making a racket, "There's five things I want to ride!"

"Belinda would love to see this." He thought.

"Bicycle, tricycle, automobile," John continued singing and running down the halls, towards the gym, "Virgin's mother and a Ferris wheel!"

John jumped up, ripping posters and flyers off the walls singing, "I want to be an airborne ranger!"

He slips into the gym. Spotting a white sneaker, he kicks one of his boots off and grabs a basketball, dribbling.

"Three." John yelled, holding the basketball over his head before dribbling it to the net, "Two. One!"

The criminal jumped and dunked the ball, cheering and yelling.

"Bender! Bender! What is this?" Vernon yelled, storming into the gym, "What are you doing here? What is this?"

John grinned, dribbling the ball "Hi."

"Out. That's it, Bender!" Vernon snapped, pointing at the gym doors, "Out. It's over."

John crosses the ball before spinning it with his finger. "Don't you want to hear my excuse?"

"Out!" Vernon snapped again.

"I'm thinking of trying out for a scholarship." Bender replied.

"Give me the ball, Bender." Vernon said calmly, holding his hand out, "Give me that ball."

Bender fake-throwed the ball at Vernon causing him to flinch. He does it again and the principal flinched. Finally, John rolls the ball to him, jumping out of the sneaker while Vernon kicked the ball at him.

John grabbed his blue denim jacket and boot, storming out of the gym with Vernon following him.

Meanwhile, Belinda and the others were in their seats waiting for Bender to return.

All of a sudden, Vernon and John walked in. John gives Belinda a wink while Vernon shoved him.

"Get your stuff." The principal snapped, shoving Bender again, "Let's go."

"Mr. Wise Guy's taken upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day." Vernon stated.

"B-O-O H-O-O," John said flatly.

"Everything's a big joke huh, Bender?" Vernon asked, "The false alarm you pulled on Friday, false alarms are really funny. What if your home- What if your family- What if your dope was on fire?"

"Impossible, sir. It's in Johnson's underwear." John replied.

Brian's eyes widened. Andy and Belinda laughed.

"You think he's funny? You think this is cute? Is that it?" Vernon asked, glaring at the athlete and the joker.

Andy's smile disappeared. Belinda cocked her head and smirked.

"Let me tell you something. Look at him. He's a bum." Vernon said, pointing at Bender.

The five other teens glanced at the criminal.

"You want to see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years. You'll see how funny he is." Vernon continued.

Belinda glared at the principal's back.

Vernon walks over to Bender's desk and leans in.

"What's the matter John? You're going to cry?" Vernon asked in a taunting voice like he was high school bully instead of a principal.

"Let's go," Vernon ordered, touching Bender's arm.

"Hey keep your stinking hands off me! I expect better manners from you Dick." John snapped.

He grabs his gray coat and denim jacket. John walks by Andy's desk and places his sunglasses on the table.

"For better hallway vision," said John.

As John and Vernon walked out, John knocks down some objects. They leave the room.

The five teens stayed quiet. Belinda glared at the door. Allison looked upset. Brian looked down at his crotch. Andy was fiddling with John's sunglasses. Claire stared at the door longingly.

Vernon closed the supply closet door behind him.

"That's the last time, Bender." Vernon said, looking down at the criminal and pointing a finger at him.

John just stared at the wall.

"That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids. You hear me?" Vernon continued, "I make thirty-one thousand dollars a year and I've got a home. And I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you."

Bender continued to stare at the wall, while listening to the principal.

"But someday, man, someday when you're out of here and you've forgotten all about this place and they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life," Vernon nodded and pointed at John, "I'm going to be there."

John slowly looked at him in surprise.

"That's right. And I'm going to kick the living crap out of you." Vernon continued, "I'm going to knock you in the dirt."

"You threatening me?" John asked.

"What are you going to do about it?" Vernon sneered.

John looked away.

"You think anybody's going to believe you?" Vernon asked, "You think anybody is going to take your word over mine?"

"I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here."

John pictured Belinda rolling her eyes and snorting in disbelief at the lies that were coming out of Vernon's mouth.

"I'm a swell guy." Vernon continued, "You're a lying sack of puss and everybody knows it."

John kept his gaze down.

"Oh you're a real tough guy." Vernon sneered and took off his suit jacket off, "Hey, hey. Come on."

John stared at the principal like he said something crazy.

"Get on your feet, pal! Let's find out how tough you are." Vernon ordered, "I want to know, right now, how tough you are. Come on."

John continued to stare at Vernon like he lost his marbles.

"I'll give you the first punch. Let's go. Come on. Right here." Vernon insisted, leaning forward, and pointing to his chin. "Just take the first shot. Please. I'm begging you. Take a shot. Right here."

Bender moved away from the principal.

Vernon closed his eyes, "Just take one shot. That's all I need. Just one swing."

Nothing happened.

Vernon opened his eyes and sneered.

He straightened and threw a fake punch causing John to flinch a little bit.

"That's what I thought. You're gutless turd." Vernon sneered.

John stayed quiet.

Vernon grabbed his jacket and left the supply closet, locking the door behind him.

John simply glared at his knee.

Whew, another long chapter! I can't wait to write the next chapter so stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter sooner. I've been busy with my graduation test tutorials at my school and I had to take the math test yesterday and the science test today. But now, it's done. I'm free to post a new chapter.

Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Here's the new chapter and enjoy!

Chapter 11

In a few minutes, John climbed on top of the table, pushed the ceiling panel back slowly, and pulled himself up. He began to crawl towards the library.

"Naked blonde walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm and two-foot salami under the other." John muttered to himself, snickering slightly.

"She lays the poodle on the table. Bartender says 'I suppose you won't be needing a drink.' Naked lady says…" John froze when the sound of plaster cracking sounded, "Oh crap!"

Belinda was sitting at her table eating gummy worms. Brian sat behind her eating carrot sticks. Claire was sitting on top of her desk talking to Andy. Allison had her feet propped up.

While Belinda chewed on a gummy worm, she heard a mysterious sound.

"What the hell?" The chestnut-haired girl said.

"OH CRAP!" John's sudden shout and the crashing sound of the ceiling made them all turn towards the back of the library.

"What the hell was that?" Vernon's voice echoed.

The five teens stared at John wide-eyed as he walked down the stairs in the back. He smirked at them and spread his arms out, hands open.

"Forgot my pencil." John said and walked over to Belinda's desk and picked up his pencil.

The teens heard Vernon's yell causing them to freeze.

Quickly, Claire slipped back into her seat. Andy folded his hands. Brian hid his carrot sticks. Belinda put her gummy worms back into her purse and John went under Belinda's desk.

"What is going on in here?" Vernon demanded, storming in the room and tucking in his shirt.

Everyone shrugged his or her shoulders innocently.

Belinda felt panic rush through her body as she felt John's body brush against her boots.

"What was that ruckus?" Vernon asked, looking around.

"Uh, what ruckus?" Andy asked, playing dumb.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus," said Vernon.

"Could you describe the ruckus sir?" Brian asked, making a gesture with his hand.

"Watch your tongue young man, watch it." Vernon said sternly.

Suddenly, John banged his head under Belinda's table, groaning.

Andy drummed his hands on the table. John banged his fist under Belinda's desk, which caused Belinda to make a smacking sound with her lips.

"What is this?" Vernon demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Andy made a zipping noise with his finger pointed upward.

"What is that?" Vernon demanded again, looking around wildly, "What-What-what is that noise?"

"What noise?" Andy asked, looking confused.

"Really, sir." Claire said convincingly.

"There wasn't any noise." Belinda added, just as convincingly.

Belinda's emerald eyes widened when she felt John put his head between her legs. The joker nearly squealed when she felt him kiss her inner thighs. Without hesitation, she closed her legs squeezing John's face.

The criminal groaned loudly and Belinda sneezed and coughed violently, covering it up. The others soon joined in. Belinda kicked John in the ribs as he started to cry out.

"That noise?" Claire asked, after everyone's fake coughing died down, "Was that the noise you were talking about?"

"No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about." Vernon said, crossing his arms.

"Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will."

Allison laughs. Vernon turned and pointed at her.

"You may book on that, missy!" Vernon snapped.

Allison smiled innocently.

"And you!" Vernon pointed a finger at Claire, who straightened up.

"I will not be made a fool of!"

The principal turned and walked away. A toilet seat cover sticks out from the back of his pants. He leaves the room.

Immediately, Belinda scooted her chair back and slapped John on the back.

"It was an accident." John said.

"You dumb prick." Belinda snarled.

"Sue me." John replied.

Belinda turned away from the dark-haired teen.

"Come here." John said to the joker.

Belinda ignored him.

Not taking no for an answer, John grabbed Belinda's hair and dragged her to Brian's desk.

"Let me go, you fool!" Belinda snapped. She kicks him and struggles to get away.

"So Ahab, can I have all my doobage?" John asked, holding a firm grip on Belinda's hair.

Brian unzipped his pants, taking the dope out, and handed it to John.

"Yo wastoid! You're going to blaze up in here." Andy said.

John ignores the athlete, walking to the back of the library, dragging Belinda.

The criminal takes his seat, letting go of Belinda's chestnut hair. Belinda sits next to John, crossing her arms.

Claire takes her seat. Brian sits across from the red head.

The geek placed John's sunglasses over his eyes and made a face. He busts out laughing.

Claire, John, and Belinda bust out laughing.

John lights a cigarette with his teeth. He hands it to Claire who takes it between her fingers and inhaled it.

The princess coughs out the smoke.

"Cough it up, Red." Belinda said.

"What about you, clown? Can you do better?" John asked.

"Of course I can honey." Belinda replied.

She takes the joint and inhales the smoke. She blows perfect smoke rings.

The joker got up and danced like a belly dancer.

"Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you see them yet, woo

But they're so spaced out, Be-Be-Bennie and the Jets

Oh but they're weird and wonderful

Oh Bennie she's really clean

She's got electric boots, a Mohair suit

You know read it in a magazine, ooh hoo

Be-Be-Bennie and the Jets." Belinda sang, shaking her hips.

John stared at Belinda's gyrating body.

"Wow, you're a really incredible dancer." Claire said.

"Thank you, princess." Belinda said.

Brian smokes his joint and opens his mouth like a fish. Belinda laughs.

"Chicks cannot hold their smoke. That's what it is." Brian said in a high-pitched voice.

John and Belinda giggle.

"Do you know how popular I am?" Claire asked, "I am so popular, everybody loves me so much at this school." She takes a drag on her joint.

"Poor baby," said John.

"The angels are weeping for you, my dear." Belinda said in a fake British accent.

"Five," said Brian. He lifts his hand up. John leans over and smacked it, causing Brian to fall back, legs up.

Claire and Belinda laughed.

Andy emerges from a smoke-filled room, smoking a joint. He tosses it aside and unzipped his blue hoodie. Andy does a cartwheel, dances, and laughs.

"Take it off, dude!" Belinda yelled. Brian whistles.

Andy jumps over bookshelves and continues to dance.

Brian smacks Claire on the back of her shoulder, causing the red head to yelp.

Andy leaps in the air, touching one of the flags. He marches into the Foreign Languages room, closed the door and screams causing the windows to shatter.

Belinda whooped and hollered. She walked over to sit with Andy and Brian leaving with John with the prom queen.

The three teens laughed as they talked about what Brian's parents wanted to name him.

"No, no man. You got a middle name?" Andy asked.

"You'll have to guess." Brian replied.

"Your middle name is Ralph, as in puke." A voice said.

Andy, Brian, and Belinda turned to see Allison standing behind the statue.

"Your birthday is March 12. You're 5'9 ½. You weigh 130 pounds. And your social security number is 049-38-091…"

Allison pauses and sits down next to Belinda.

"Three." She finished, holding her bag to her chest.

"Bravo." Belinda said, grinning.

"Wow. Are you a psychic?" Andy asked.

"No." Allison replied.

Brian leaned in front of her.

"Would you mind telling us how do you know all about me?" He asked.

Allison takes a small, black object from her bag.

"I stole your wallet." Allison said smugly.

"Give it to me." Brian demanded.

"No."

"Give it!" Brian snapped, snatching the wallet from Allison and checking to see if anything was missing.

"This is great. So you're a thief too, huh?" The brain asked.

"Don't be a jerk, nerd boy." Belinda said, kicking Brian's leg with her boot.

"I'm not a thief." Allison denied.

"Multi-talented." Brian retorted.

"What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot." Allison said.

"A what?" Andy asked, amused.

"Get out of here." Belinda said.

"He's got a nudie picture in there. I saw it, it's perverted." Allison added.

"All right, let's see it." Andy commanded.

Within the next few minutes, Belinda was laughing and poking fun at the blushing nerd.

John glanced at Belinda, who was laughing hard and waving a picture in front of Brian. Andy and the quiet chick were smiling at the chestnut-haired girl.

John looked away and picked up Claire's eyebrow brush and started brushing his teeth with it, using a compact mirror to see, while the red head was flipping through John's wallet.

Claire frowned when she looked up to stare at the criminal, before glancing over at Belinda who lively and energetic as she teased Brian. The prom queen smiled slightly as she watched the geek blush madly and speak quickly before turning back to John.

"Are all these your girlfriends?" Claire asked.

"Some of them." John replied, putting the eyebrow brush and compact down and picked up a perfume bottle.

"What about the others?" Claire asked, flipping through the pictures again.

John sprayed the perfume and smelled it, "Well, some I consider my girlfriends and some I just consider."

"Considered what?" Claire persisted, watching John make a face and toss the perfume back.

"Whether or not I want to hang out with them."

"You don't believe in just one guy, one girl?"

"Do you?" John asked skeptically.

"Yeah. It's the way it should be." Claire said, "I'm pretty sure Belinda believes so too."

"Well, not for me." John said.

"Why not?" Claire questioned.

"How come you got so much stuff in your purse?" John demanded.

"How come you have so many girlfriends?" Claire pressed.

"I asked you first."

Claire shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I never throw anything away."

"Neither do I." John responded, smirking.

"Oh." Claire said, "I hope you let Belinda know."

John ignored the princess and pulled out a red leather wallet from his pocket, looking at pictures.

"Whose is that?" Claire asked.

"Belinda's." He replied.

"Does she know you have it?"

"No."

John smiled slightly as looked at photos of Belinda. He pulls a picture out and slips it in his pocket along with the wallet.

"This is the worst fake I.D. I've ever seen." Andy stated.

"Hand it over," said Belinda.

The athlete handed Brian's wallet to Belinda.

"Dude. You look like an old geezer." The joker remarked.

"Did you realize you made yourself 68?" Andy asked.

"I know. I know. I goofed it," Brian said.

"What do you need a fake I.D. for?" Andy questioned.

"So I can vote." Brian replied.

Andy and Belinda shared side-glances.

"Do you want to see what's in my bag?" Allison asked.

"No." Brian and Andy said in unison.

"I want to." Belinda said, smiling.

Allison emptied her bag. There was a pair of socks, silk underwear, tampons, a washcloth, and a bar of soap. Among the contents was the knife Belinda traded with.

"Holy crap! What is all this stuff?" Andy asked, frowning.

"Keep your paws off, Johnson. Those are for ladies only." Belinda said, smacking the nerd's hand when he touched Allison's panties.

"You always carry this crap in your bag?" Brian questioned.

"Yeah. I always carry this much crap in bag." Allison replied, "You never know when you may have to jam."

"Don't touch it, you fool. That's a female product." Belinda snapped, swatting a tampon out of Brian's hand.

"Are you going to be like a shopping bag lady? You know sit in alleyways, wear men's shoes, talk to buildings that kind of thing?" Brian asked.

"I'll do what I have to." Allison responded.

"Why do you have to do anything?"

"My home life is unsatisfying," said Allison.

"Oh, that's too bad." Belinda said.

"So you'd subject yourself to these violent, dangerous streets of Chicago because your home life is unsatisfying?" Brian asked with disbelief.

"I don't have to run away and live in the streets." Allison snapped defensively. "I can run away and go to the ocean, I can go to the country, the mountains. I can go to Israel, Africa, or Afghanistan."

"Awesome." Belinda remarked, grinning.

The basket case gave the joker a small smile before looking at Brian who leaned over to talk to Andy.

"Hey Andy, do you want to get in on this?" The geek asked, "Allison here says she wants to run away because her home life is unsatisfying."

Belinda frowned, thinking Brian was starting to be unfair and acting like John, seeing the hurt and angry look on Allison's face.

"Well everyone's home life is unsatisfying." Andy replied, looking at Allison. "If it wasn't, people would live their parents forever."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, but I think hers goes beyond what, you know, guys like and me consider normal unsatisfying." Brian insisted, trying to prove that Allison is crazy.

Belinda scowled at the brain while Andy stared at him blankly.

"Never mind," Allison suddenly said. "Forget it, everything's cool." She starts to put her stuff away.

"What's the deal?" Andy asked, concerned.

"No. There's no deal, sporto." Allison snapped. "Forget it. Leave me alone."

"Wait a minute." Andy said, "You're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you want to run away or you want people to think you want to run away."

Belinda glanced over at John and Claire. She did her best to ignore that jealous feeling as she watched the princess flip through John's wallet, while the criminal looked at the contents from Claire's purse. Belinda turned back to the flirting between Andy and Allison.

"Eat slop." Allison snapped and walked away, leaving her bag behind.

"The girl is an island unto herself, okay?" Brian said and Belinda punched him in the shoulder hard. The blonde yelped in pain.

"Shut up, brain boy." She said, picking up Allison's stuff and placed it back in her bag while Andy went after Allison after throwing Brian's wallet at him.

Belinda watched with a small smile before glaring at Brian. "Fool."

"What did I do?" Brian asked, wide-eyed.

"You don't know squat." The chestnut-haired girl muttered.

Allison leaned over a bookcase, scolding herself for opening her mouth. She turned around when she heard footsteps, thinking it was Belinda, but instead it's Andy leaning on the other side of the bookcase. Allison glared at him.

"Hi." He murmured, not looking at Allison. "You want to talk?"

"No." Allison retorted.

"Why not?" Andy asked, looking at her.

"Go away."

"Where do you want me to go?"

"Go away!" Allison snapped.

The jock glared at her before walking away.

Allison straightened herself.

"You have problems!" She blurted.

Andy whirled around. "Oh, I have problems?"

"You do everything everybody tells you to do!" Allison yelled, swinging her arm. "That is a problem."

"Okay, fine. But I didn't dump my purse on the couch and invite people into my problems. Did I?" Andy asked, walking towards Allison.

Allison just stared at him.

"So what's wrong?" Andy asked softly. "What is it?"

Allison stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Is bad? Real bad? Parents?"

Allison looked to the side.

Andy leaned against the bookcase and turned to look at her.

"Yeah." Allison said, on the verge of tears.

Andy nodded, understanding. "What do they do to you? He asked gently.

"They ignore me." Allison replied.

"Yeah. Yeah," Andy nodded, close to tears himself.

Ooh, this is a long chapter! Two more and it's finished! Just to let you know, I don't own the song "Bennie and the Jets." It belongs to the legendary Sir Elton John.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay again. I've been taking a little break and writing chapter 12.

I saw The Breakfast Club (again) on AMC last week and I brainstormed ideas.

Here's the new chapter and enjoy. Don't forget to review!

Chapter 12

The six teens sat in a big circle. Belinda sat next to John who sat across from Claire. Brian sat between the red head and Andy. Allison sat between Andy and Belinda.

"What would I do for a million bucks?" Andy asked, "I guess I do as little if I have to."

"That's boring." Claire said.

"Well, how am I supposed to answer?" Andy asked.

"The idea is like to search your mind to the absolute limit." Claire explained, "Like um, would you drive to school naked?"

Andy snickered. "Um, would I have to get out of the car?" He asks.

"Of course." Claire replied.

"In the spring or winter?" Andy asked.

"Doesn't matter. Spring." Claire said.

Belinda stifled a yawn and laid her head on John's lap. This was getting boring. John smiled down at her and rolled his eyes at the preps.

"Front of the school or back of the school?"

"Either one."

"Yes," said Andy.

"I'd do that." Allison suddenly said.

Everyone turned to look at her. Even Belinda sat up.

"I'll do anything sexual I don't need a million dollars to do it either." She added.

Belinda smirked, believing Allison was lying.

"You're lying." Claire said, rolling her eyes.

"I already have. I've done just about everything there is except for a few things that are illegal." Allison said.

Andy smiled a bit uncomfortably.

"I'm a nymphomaniac." Allison said with a sly smile.

"Lie," said Claire.

"Are your parents aware of this?" Brian asked, acting like a goody two-shoes.

"The only person I told was my shrink."

"What did he do when you told him?" Andy asked.

"He nailed me." Allison replied.

Belinda pressed her lips together, trying not to giggle. Andy looked devastated and Brian smiled uncomfortably.

"Very nice." Claire said, not falling for the hook, line and sinker.

"I don't think from a legal standpoint, what can be construed as rape, since I paid him." Allison said.

"He's an adult!" Claire exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Belinda put a hand over her mouth to control her laughter.

"Yeah, I know. He's married too," said Allison.

"Ugh! Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?" Claire asked, disgusted.

"The first few times…"

"First few times? You mean he did it more than once?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Allison replied.

"Are you crazy?"

"Obviously she's crazy if she's screwing her shrink." Brian said like it was obvious.

"Have you ever done it?" Allison asked.

"I don't even have a psychiatrist." Claire replied, acting prissy.

"Have you ever done it with a normal person?" Allison pressed.

"Wait, didn't we already cover this?"

"You never answered the question. Belinda didn't answer either." John said.

"Look, I'm not going to discuss my private life with total strangers." Claire said.

"Hypocrite." Belinda thought.

"It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?" Allison asked.

"A what?" Claire asked.

"Well, if you say you haven't, you're a prude. If you say have, you're a slut." Allison explained.

"It's a trap." Belinda added.

"You want to but you can't. And when you do, you wish you didn't right?"

"Wrong," said Claire.

"Or are you a tease?" Allison asked.

"She's a tease." Andy said to Allison.

"Oh sure, why don't you just forget it?" Claire asked.

"You're a tease and you know it. All girls are teases," said Andy.

"She's only a tease if what she does gets you hot." John added.

"I don't do anything!" The queen bee of the school denied.

"That's why you're a tease." Allison said.

"Okay, let me ask you a few questions." Claire said.

"I already told you everything." Allison insisted.

"No. Doesn't it even bother you that you sleep around without being in love? Don't you want respect?" Claire asked.

"I don't screw to get respect. That's the only difference between you and me." Allison replied.

"It's not the only difference I hope." Claire scoffed.

"Face it, princess. You're a tease." Belinda said, smirking.

"I'm not a tease, clown!" The red head yelled.

Belinda was about to slap Claire, but John stopped her.

"Sure you are. Sex is your weapon. You said it yourself. You use it to get respect." He said, defending the joker.

"No, I never said that. She twisted my words around," said Claire.

"What do you use it for then?" The criminal asked.

"I don't use it period!" Claire insisted, "And why are you not attacking Belinda? She didn't answer your question."

Belinda glared at the red-haired princess.

"We'll come back to Belinda." John replied. "Are you medically frigid or is it psychological?"

"I didn't mean it that way! You guys are putting words in my mouth!" The prom queen was getting frustrated.

"Well, if you'd just answer the question." John insisted.

"Why don't you just answer the question?" Brian asked.

"Be honest. No big deal. Just answer the question Claire," said Andy.

"Yeah, answer it." Brian said.

"Talk to us," said John.

"Answer the question!"

Allison and Belinda watched as the boys pressured the princess. She looked like she was about to explode.

"Don't be a jerk. It's easy. It's only one question." John pressed.

"No! I never did it!" Claire screamed.

The teens are quiet.

"I never did it, either." Allison said.

Claire turned to look at her.

"I'm not a nymphomaniac. I'm a compulsive liar." The basket case confessed.

Brian stared at Allison in shock. Belinda busts out laughing after fighting to control it. John smirked at Claire.

"You are such a witch!" Claire yelled.

The princess looked at Belinda, who was still laughing and demanded, "What about you, clown?"

Belinda stopped laughing.

"I've never did it. Just because I'm considered a joker, it doesn't mean I play around when it comes to love. You and your little friends should be careful what they say." The joker answered calmly.

Claire looked dumbfounded for a minute before turning to Allison. "You did that on purpose just to mess me up."

"I would do it though." Allison said honestly. "Like Belinda, I would do it if you love someone, it's okay." She glanced at Belinda who was smiling at her.

"I can't believe you. You're so weird. You don't say anything all day, and you open your mouth you unload all these tremendous lies all over me." Claire said with disbelief.

Belinda rolled her eyes.

"You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to." Andy said, defending Allison.

Claire sighed. "Okay fine, but that doesn't make anything less bizarre."

"What's bizarre?" Andy asked, "We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding at it, that's all."

"How are you bizarre?" Claire asked, narrowing her eyes.

Andy hesitated before Allison answered.

"Can't think for himself."

"She's right. Do you guys know what I did to get in here?" Andy asked.

Everyone shook his or her heads.

"I taped Larry Lester's buns together." Andy said.

Claire laughs. Belinda didn't find it funny either.

"That was you?" Brian asked, surprised.

"You know him?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I know him." Brian replied.

"Well, you know how hairy he is right?" The jock asks.

From the corner of Belinda's eye, she saw John smirking.

"When they pulled the tape off, most of the hair came off. And some skin too." Andy explained.

Belinda grimaced. John puts his arm around her.

"Oh my God," said Claire.

Andy looks at Allison.

"The bizarre thing is that I did it for my old man. I tortured this poor kid because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school. All the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling he was disappointed in me that I never cut loose on anyone right? So, I'm sitting in the locker room and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple of lockers down from me. And he's kind of skinny. He's weak. And started thinking about my father and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him. And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. Then afterwards, when I was sitting in Vernon's office all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry having to go home and explain what happened to him. The humiliation. Stinking humiliation he must have felt. I mean, how can you apologize to somebody like that? There's no way. It's because of my old man and me. I really hate him! He's like this mindless machine that I can't relate to anymore. 'Andrew! You've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family! Your intensity is for crap! Win, Win, Win!'" Andy yelled in an imitation of his dad. Tears were rolling down his face.

Belinda cried quietly as tears rolled down her face. John pulled the chestnut-haired girl into his arms and hugged her as he comforted her.

Brain put his hand to his face. Allison and Claire looked at the athlete with sadness and sympathy.

"You know sometimes I wish my knee would give and I wouldn't have to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me." Andy finished.

"I think your old man and my old man should get together, hang out and go out bowling." John added.

Andy chuckles. Belinda giggles as she wiped tears from her face.

"It's like me, you know, with my grades." Brian suddenly said. "Like when I step outside myself and when I look in at myself, you know. And I see me. I don't like what I see. I really don't."

"What's wrong with you?" Claire asked with concern. "Why you don't like yourself?"

"Sounds stupid, but because I'm failing shop. We had this assignment to make this ceramic elephant and we had eight weeks to do it. We're supposed to make a lamp. When you pull the trunk, the light was supposed to go on. But my light didn't go on. I got an F on it. I've never got an F in my life." Brian continued.

At this point, Belinda was sympathizing with the geek. She understood what he was going through.

"When I signed up, you know, for the course, I mean I thought I was playing it real smart, you know I thought I'll take shop. It'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average." Brian finished.

"Why'd you think it would be easy?" John asked, a little agitated.

"Have you seen dopes that take shop?" Brian asked.

"I take shop. You must be a flipping idiot." John snapped.

"I'm a flipping idiot cause I can't make a lamp?" Brian demanded.

"No, you're a genius cause you can't make a lamp." John retorted.

Belinda sighed. "Here we go again." The joker thought as she shared an uneasy glance with Claire.

"What do you know about trigonometry?" The geek demanded.

"I could care less about trigonometry." The criminal snapped.

"Bender, did you know without trigonometry, there'd be no engineering?"

"Without lamps, there'd be no light."

"Okay, so neither one of you is better than the other one." Claire suddenly interjected.

"I can write with my toes." Allison piped in.

Everyone looks at her.

"I can also eat and brush my teeth…"

"With your feet?" Claire asked with disbelief.

"Play Heart and Soul on the piano," said Allison.

"Right on," said Belinda. She high fives the basket case.

"I can make spaghetti," said Brian.

"What can you do?" Claire asked Andy.

"I can tape all your buns together." Andy said, grinning.

"Belinda, what can you do?" Claire asked.

"I can play heavy metal on the electric guitar." The chestnut-haired girl replied.

"I want to see what Claire can do." Bender said.

"I can't do anything." Claire replied.

"Now everybody can do something," said John.

"Claire hesitates and said, "There's one thing I can do. No, forget it. It's way too embarrassing." The prom queen shook her head.

"Have you ever seen Wild Kingdom?" John asked, "I mean, that guy's been doing that show for thirty years."

"Okay, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh." Claire said in a serious tone.

"I cross my heart and hope to die." Belinda said, placing her right hand over her heart.

Bender scoffs and crosses his heart.

"OK. I can't believe I'm actually doing this." The red head opened her lipstick and placed it between her breasts.

Everyone watched with fascination as Claire performed her talent.

When Claire lifted her head, the lipstick was applied perfectly.

The other teens clapped.

"All right! Where'd you learn to do that?" Andy asked.

"Camp. Seventh grade." Claire replied.

"I have to try it," said Belinda.

John continued to clap sarcastically.

"That was great, Claire. My image of you is totally blown."

Belinda frowned. She had a sinking feeling John was going to rip the princess to shreds.

"You're a dirt! Don't do that, you swore to God you wouldn't laugh." Allison snapped.

Claire wipes the lipstick off with her hand. She looked upset.

"Am I laughing?" John retorted.

"You filthy prick!" Andy snarled.

John turned to look at the jock, who was glaring at him.

"What do you care what I care anyway? I don't even count, right?" John asked, using Andy's words from earlier. Andy looks away in guilt.

"I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. I may as well not even exist at this school. Remember?"

He turns away and faced Claire.

"And you don't like me anyway." John added.

"You know, I have feelings just as much as you do, and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them." Claire said, on the verge of tears.

"God, you're so pathetic! Don't you ever, ever compare yourself to me, okay? You got everything and I got zilch. Stinking Rapunzel, right? I bet the school would shut down if you didn't show up. 'Queenie isn't here.' I like those earrings, Claire." Bender sneered.

"Shut up." Claire said quietly.

"Are those real diamonds Claire? I bet they are." Bender taunted.

"Shut up."

"Did you work for the money to buy those earrings?" John asked.

"Shut your mouth!" Claire said louder.

"Or did your daddy buy them?"

"SHUT UP!" Claire yelled. Tears were rolling down her face.

"I bet he bought those for you. I bet those were a Christmas gift. Right?" John asked sarcastically. "You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner stinking year in the old Bender family. I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said 'Hey, smoke up Johnny!'"

Claire started to cry.

"Ok. Just go home and cry to your daddy, all right? Don't cry here." John snapped.

Claire stops crying and wipes tears from eyes.

"My God, are we going to be like our parents?" Andy asked.

"Not me," said Claire.

John turned to look at her. She meets his gaze.

"Ever." John nodded.

"It's unavoidable. It just happens." Allison said quietly.

"What happens?" Claire asked.

"When you grow up, your heart dies." Allison replied.

"Who cares?" John retorted.

"I care," said the basket case.

"I do too." Belinda said.

The six teens are quiet for a minute until Brian breaks the silence.

"I was just thinking, I mean, I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was wondering, um, what's going to happen on Monday when we're all together again? I mean, I consider you guys my friends. I'm not wrong am I?" Brian asked.

"No." Andy said, not quite sure.

"So… so on Monday…what happens?"

"Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" Claire asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yeah, I want the truth." Brian replied.

"I don't think so." Claire said sadly.

Brian's face fell.

"Thanks for nothing, princess." Belinda retorted.

"With all of us, or just John?" Allison asked.

"With all of you." Claire replied.

"That's a real nice attitude, Claire." Andy snapped.

"Oh, be honest Andy." Claire said, "If Brian came walking up to you on Monday, what would you do? I mean, picture this. You're there with all the sports. You know exactly what you do. You'd say hi to him, and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him."

"No way." Andy said.

"Ok. What if I came up to you? Or Belinda?" Allison asked.

"Same exact thing." Claire responded.

"You are a witch!" John yelled.

"Why?" Claire asked furiously, glaring at the dark-haired rebel. "Cause I'm telling the truth? That makes me a witch?"

"No! Cause you know how dirty that is to do to somebody. And you don't have the balls to stand up to your friends and tell them you're going to like who you want to like." John snapped.

"Ok, what about you, you hypocrite? Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties?" Claire asked.

Allison chuckled. Belinda snickered.

"Or take Brian out the parking lot during lunch to get high? What about Andy for that matter? What about Belinda? And what about me? What would your friends say if you and Belinda were walking down the halls? They'd laugh their asses off. And you'd tell them you were doing it with her, so they'd forgive you for being seen with her." Claire said.

Belinda flinched at Claire's statement.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends, and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speak to any of my friends! So you just stick to the things that you know: shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW, and your poor, rich, drunk mother in the Caribbean!" John shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Claire screamed, kicking John's foot with her boot. Tears rolled down her face.

"And as far as being concerned about what's going to happen when Belinda and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! Cause it's never going to happen! Just bury your head in the sand and wait for your fancy prom!" John shouted, not realizing what he's saying.

Belinda stared at the criminal with a hurt look on her face as if he punched her in the stomach. John stared at the joker with a guilty look on his face as she scooted next to Allison who took her hand.

"I hate you!" Claire snapped, sobbing as John jerked around and stared at her.

"Yeah? Good!" He shot back.

Belinda flinched.

"Then I assume Belinda, Allison, and I are better people than you guys huh? Us weirdoes. Would you do that to me?" Brian asked Allison.

"I don't have any friends." The basket case replied.

"If you did?"

"No. I don't think the kind of friends I'd have wouldn't mind." Allison said.

"Would you do that to me?" The blonde nerd asked.

"I could care less what my friends think, so no." Belinda replied.

"I just want to tell each and every one of you that I will and will not do it. Cause I think that's real shoddy." Brian said.

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us." Claire said sadly.

"Seriously Claire? How can you say that everyone looks up to you when all you do is make fun of people and spread rumors about them because they're below you and they're not rich or popular. You must be out of your mind." Belinda said.

"Belinda has a point. You're so conceited Claire. You're so conceited." Brian said with a half-hearted chuckle. "You're so like full of yourself. Why are you like that?"

"I'm not saying that to be conceited!" Claire insisted, sobbing. "I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say."

Belinda rolled her eyes. She didn't believe in the prom queen's nonsense.

"Then why do you do it?" Brian asked.

"I don't know. You just…You don't understand. You're not friends with the same kind of people Andy and I are friends with. You just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you." Claire said.

Brian scoffs. "I don't understand what? You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well, screw you! Screw you!" He bursts into tears.

The red head stared at the nerd with shock.

"Do you know why I'm here today? Do you?" Brian asked through tears.

No one answers.

"I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in my locker." Brian explained.

Belinda gasped quietly.

"Why'd you have a gun in locker?" Andy asked gently.

"I tried. When you pull the trunk on it, the light's supposed to go on. It didn't go on." Brian said sadly.

Belinda felt sorry for the geek. She wanted to hug him.

"What was the gun for?" Andy asked softly.

"Just forget it." Brian said.

"You brought it up, man." Andy said.

"I can't have an F. I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it. Even if I ace the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. Everything's ruined for me," said Brian.

"Brian." Claire said softly.

"What?" Brian smacks the stool next to him causing Belinda to flinch.

"Considering my options, you know," said Brian.

"No, killing yourself is not an option." Claire insisted.

"Well, I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so." Brian snapped.

"It was a hand gun?" Allison asked.

"No, it was a flare gun. It went off in my locker." Brian replied.

Andy starts to laugh.

"It's not funny," said Brian.

Andy clears his throat. However, he continued to laugh.

Belinda started to snicker. Allison and John smile to themselves.

Brian smiled in spite of himself.

"It is. Stinking elephant was destroyed."

"You bet it was." Belinda said grinning.

"You want to know what I did to get in here?" Allison asked.

Andy smiled at her.

"Nothing. I didn't have anything better to do." Allison stated.

John and Andy started to laugh. Belinda laughed as well.

"You're laughing at me," said Allison.

"No!" Andy denied.

"Yeah, you are!" Allison said, laughing.

Brian and Claire fell over laughing.

The teens caught themselves.

"Belinda, what did you do to get in here?" Claire asked.

"I glued Vernon to his seat." Belinda stated.

"What?" Andy asked.

"What I did was I snuck into Vernon's office when he wasn't there and I slathered leather glue on his chair. And when Vernon came back and sat down in his chair, he got stuck. Then he got the secretary to pull him up out of his seat. Once he got up, the back of Vernon's pants ripped and he was wearing a pink thong." The chestnut-haired joker explained.

"Oh my God, Vernon was wearing a pink thong?" Claire asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. From what I heard, Vernon didn't have any clean underwear and he was so desperate he had to wear his wife's thong. His secretary threw a fit. I got caught anyway." Belinda responded.

John, Andy, and Brian guffawed. Claire and Allison laughed so hard, they almost got the hiccups. Belinda laughed too, in spite of herself.

A/N: Whew, that was a long chapter! At first I had trouble coming up with a reason why Belinda was in detention but I came up with an idea that Belinda put leather glue on Vernon's seat.

I know the idea of Vernon wearing a pink thong sounds outrageous, but I wanted to incorporate some humor into the story.

One more chapter left and it's done! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry it took me a little longer to post a new chapter. I got distracted.

But here's the last chapter. I know you're going to miss it, but rest assured, there would be a Monday follow-up story so bare with me I'll work on it as soon as I possibly can.

Once again, thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews. You guys rock!

Chapter 13

Brian adjusts a record, frowning as it scratched, before fixing it and the music blares. The geek grins as he turned up the volume and danced slightly.

Allison spins around in a circle, John sits on the weird-looking statue rocking along to the beat.

Brian is still in the library office dancing and tossing records around.

Claire dances at the top of the stairs kicking and spinning around. Andy sits opposite from her drumming his hands on his thigh.

Belinda dances on top of her desk and sings the song lyrics.

"If we dare expose our hearts

And just reveal the purest thoughts

That's when strange sensations

Start to grow, oh

We are not alone

You will find out where you're coming from

There'll be somebody there to break your fall." She sang as she gyrated.

Andy imitates a rock guitar. Belinda does the same. Allison, Claire, and Brian spun around.

John, Allison, and Belinda do a foot dance. Bender, Brian, and Andy danced backwards and forwards. Claire, Belinda, and Allison danced sideways, holding their hands out prissily.

John grabbed Belinda and they dance. The chestnut-haired girl laughs, forgetting she was upset at the rebel. John tilts Belinda to the side and wiggles his eyebrows, grinning. The joker blushed madly.

Allison slowly lowered herself on to the floor and lay there.

Belinda gives John a peck on the cheek and walks away. The criminal sighed before heading back to the supply room through the ceiling being extremely careful this time.

The five teens sat on the rail, quiet for a moment.

"Brian?" Claire asked, breaking the ice.

"Hmm?" Brian asked.

"Are you going to write your paper?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, its kind of a waste for all of us to write our papers don't you thinks?" The red head questioned.

"Well, that's what Vernon wants us to do." The nerd replied.

"True, but I think we'd all kind of say the same thing." Claire said.

Belinda glanced at Andy and Allison, who looked at each other and look away. She smiled at the jock and the basket case.

"You just don't want to write your paper, right?" Brian asked, smiling.

"True, but… you're the smartest, right? We trust you." Claire said.

"Absolutely." Belinda said, nodding.

Allison nodded and Andy muttered a "yeah."

"All right, I'll do it," said Brian.

"Great!" Claire said, clapping her hands together.

The teens are quiet again.

Claire turns to look at the basket case assessing her dark clothes and makeup.

Feeling eyes on her, Allison turned to look at the prom queen only to lean back seeing the look on the red head's face.

"Come on." Claire said, tugging the sleeve of Allison's sweater.

"Where we're going?" Allison asked.

"Come on. Belinda, would you like to come along?" Claire asked.

"Be happy to." Belinda replied, smiling. She follows the two girls.

"Don't be afraid." Claire said reassuringly, applying brown eyeliner on Allison's bottom eyelid.

"Just relax," said Belinda, combing Allison's dark hair.

"Don't stick that in my eye!" Allison said warily.

"I'm not sticking it." Claire insisted. "Just close… just go like that." She closes her eyes. Allison copies her.

Claire continues to apply eyeliner. Allison squeals.

"Ally, Ally. Beauty is pain." The joker said as she finished combing the knots out of Allison's hair.

"You know you look a lot better without all that black stuff on your eyes." Claire said.

"Hey. I like that black stuff." Allison said defensively.

"Well, it's true. You looking good Ally-cat." Belinda said as she brushed Allison's hair back.

"This looks a lot better. Look up." The princess said, applying mascara on Allison's eyelashes.

Allison makes a growling noise as Claire used her eyebrow brush-to-brush Allison's eyebrows.

"Please. Why you're being so nice to me?" The basket case asked.

"Because you're letting me." Claire replied, grinning.

Belinda ties Claire's white scarf into a bow on Allison's head.

"Ta-da! You look beautiful." Belinda said.

"Thank you, Belinda. You too, Claire." Allison said.

"You're welcome." The two girls said.

"Well, my work here is finished. Thank you Claire for letting me help." Belinda said, walking out of the room.

"Where you going?" Allison asked.

"Going to pay Johnny a visit." The joker replied.

Belinda walked past Andy. "Your lady awaits." She said, heading to the supply closet.

Claire walks over to Brian, who was writing his paper. He looks up at her smiling and she smiles back. Claire watches Allison walking to Andy.

The jock stares at Allison in surprise and jumps down from the rail.

They walk towards each other.

"What happened to you?" Andy asked.

"Why? Claire did it." Allison said, slightly defensive. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just… you're so different, you know. I can see your face." Andy replied.

"Is that good or bad?" Allison asked.

"It's good." He said with a slight smile. Allison grins.

John looked up when the door unlocks, thinking it was Vernon. Instead, Belinda waltzes in much to John's relief.

"You lost?" The criminal asked.

"Nope." Belinda replied, grinning. She walks over to him.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier." John said.

"Shh." Belinda put her index finger to John's lips. She pressed her breasts to his chest and put her arms around him, leaned in and kissed John on his neck.

"Why'd you do that?" John asked, surprised.

"I had a hunch you wouldn't make your move." Belinda said.

"You know how you said you glued Vernon to his seat, wouldn't I be outstanding in that situation?" Bender asked.

"I could see you doing it." The chestnut-haired girl said.

The two-troublemaking teens lean towards each other for a passionate kiss. Their romantic session is interrupted when Vernon opens the door.

"Alright, enough with the lovey-dovey make out. Hit the bricks, both of you." Vernon snapped.

John and Belinda get up. He grabs his coat and jacket.

"Yes siree, Dick." Belinda said sarcastically. John snickered as they headed back to the library to get her stuff and meet with the others.

Belinda grinned, wearing her black leather jacket with her Ed Hardy bag over her shoulders, holding John's hand as the group of six walked down the halls. Allison and Andy were in the middle, Brian and Claire up front holding hands.

The teens pass Carl, who was watching them.

"See you, Brian." The janitor said.

"Hey, Carl." Brian said, no longer ashamed of knowing Carl.

Allison and Andy acknowledge the janitor.

"See you next Saturday." John said with a grin.

"Bye, Carl. See you tomorrow." Belinda said, grinning.

"You bet." Carl said, smiling as he watched six different teens exit the school, closer to each other.

Claire and Brian stood in front of his dad's car. They lean forward and kiss on the lips.

"See you Monday?" She asked.

"Yeah. See you Monday." The nerd replied before kissing the prom queen's cheek.

Claire smiled and waved as Brian got into the car and his dad drove away. She waves at the others and gets inside her dad's BMW.

Andy pulls Allison closer to him, leaning in for a sweet kiss. They pull away and Allison rips the patch off his letterman jacket. She backs away to her parents' car, grinning. Andy doesn't pay attention to his dad's pick-up truck pulling up. Mr. Clark looks at Allison while Andy gets in the truck. Mr. Clark shakes his head and drives away.

John and Belinda walk over to her Vespa. She retrieves the key from her skirt pocket.

"So you're taking me home?" John asked.

"Yup. Hop on and hang on tight." Belinda said as she and John get on the Vespa. She puts the key into the ignition and they drive off.

Meanwhile, Vernon walks into the library hoping to collect essays. However, he doesn't see any and let out a disappointed sigh.

Then something caught his eye. Vernon walks over to Brian's desk behind Belinda's table and picked up the piece of paper and began to read.

"Dear Mr. Vernon,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong.

But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are.

You see us, as you want to see us, in the simplest terms, with the most convenient definitions.

But what we found out, that each one of us is a brain…"

"And an athlete," said Andy.

"And a basket case," said Allison.

"A princess," said Claire.

"A joker." Belinda said with a giggle.

"And a criminal." John said.

"Does that answer your question?

Sincerely Yours,

The Breakfast Club." Brian finished.

Vernon smiled to himself.

The End!


End file.
